Abandoned Land
by Disappearing-Smile
Summary: Things aren't the same, they never are, and what you see now. It’s not a Happy Fairy Tale, not Alice and a White Little Rabbit late for tea. This is the twisted, the real and morbid. This is where you enter the Abandoned Land. You can't look back now.
1. Time For Tea

-1

_Disclaimer: Although I may have come up with most of these things my inspiration is based on Alice In Wonderland although not entirely. It is slightly original and I hope it doesn't get stolen by some likes who thinks its nice to steal rather then make up your own when you easily can._

Smooth, shining, beautiful, an arrogant bitch but so what? Catching her beautiful appearance in the mirror, swinging, twirling the overflowing dress, and raising her arms, she was dancing before she eyed the reflection again. Beholding herself, the pretty porcelain complexion, the nice shade of pink showing simply colored flesh, and gray eyes decorated with powder and a line of kohl. The terribly silky curls of her black hair, and the red paint over her lips like roses, she was a simple dream. Slipping her fingers across the slim curve of her stomach, curious of the depth, beautiful as she should have been from all that food she wasted, a smile curving her lips, all that food, she brushed stray locks, combing through the length that had cut to her shoulders, and adjusting the corset holding her chest steady with tight strings, tied in a drooping bows collected at her back. A variety of simple red and blacks, leading to the tie of a torn dress, loose fitting at her hip that curved outward, expensive, but torn. Flaps, frilly ends with newly sewn white laced through loops and simple gaps coming to and end around her ankles were platform boots raised her a bit in height. Made of metal, and then black and buckles, as for her gloves, fingerless sorts held her hand, long black nails ending her finger tips, and belts holding the glove tightly onto her lower arm as she swung to one side of a room.

Sheets settled on the floor, a nest sort of appearance as it circled, a large garbage bag settled in another corner, and then torn yellowed walls, a bug rushing from one corner of the room to the next aware of the dangers of being seen by her, yes Ms. Beauty. Bare at her neck, her shoulders, she brought a nicely jeweled arrangement of black jewels, much like a pyramid, a wide assortment from the top and lowering to a remaining one jewel at the last row settled on the bottom of her neck, and pausing to pull up her thin dress to adjust long fishnets holding her thin leg, allowing a clear view of a rather lacy sort of red underwear that covered the essentials of her figure and the last of her attire as she made her way from the rotting wooden floors toward a hall that became made up of small spaces and divided rooms. Faced with a small reclining chair, and comfortably sat a small girl. A little skinnier in figure, but held a similar beauty, an innocent appearance rather the inappropriate sense the older girl seemed to reveal. Lights flashing in the dimmed darkness upon the small pale face from a small television set, a small white rabbit playing on the screen, a cartoon and those pink eyes seemed to stare on.

An albino, poor sight seemed to be an excuse for her stare, but that was fairly it, Ms. Beauty stopped to play with this girl's hair. Straight, as soft as her own but a beautiful white, and running an arched hand across the girl's hair from behind, leaning into the girl's ear and smiling as a kiss was placed on the pale face. The cold didn't surprise, the cringe, and as her arms held loosely around the girl's neck she expected the whimper. "I'm sorry…but I love you too much." Whispering those words, she smiled warmly before lowering her arms to the blanket, white and clean as the little dress the girl wore, bringing it up to cover the girl's shoulder and turning. "Be good.." Another whimper, already at the door Ms. Beauty turned, pausing to raise a brow and then a small laugh escaped her lips as she came toward the girl, lowering, crouched down, looking under the recliner, and there laid the worn doll. Ears bitten off, some eyes gone, some string stitched lost but fitted into the girl's arm the child shut her eyes in such a peaceful state that it didn't seem to matter that this very thing was old.

"Take care…or I'll kill you Whitey." The words came threatening, not humorous but rather cold, as eyes narrowed and a gleam shifted a pool of red into the gray eyes of this Miss. A smile soon filled her lips, turning once more, she waved without turning to look back at the recliner and the flashing lights of the television's channel was onto something, screams, blood and the girl hadn't moved. A small laugh fitting onto the red lips, before the slam of the door, and the sight of the night and street lights as well a patched forest ground. Surrounded almost entirely, but a street lined down in the back, and turning came in line with a car, yes, a car, pretty compared to the trailer home, a shiny coat of red, the hood lowered, and as the engine roared music pierced the silence. The abnormal silence that hung as she walked on gravel, as she opened the door and shut it, the silence of a void closely if it hadn't been the slam of the door and her simple breaths. Faster, the screech of tires and then the pressure of the speed came quickly pulling as she vanished down the road with dust rising.


	2. Company's Guest

-2 

"What a self-absorbed bitch, ay Alice?" The voice charming although the words vulgar, it belonged to a doll but held more similarity to the words of a man. A horrific seeming structure made of patches of different cloth and the most eerie seeming addition would be the human-like eye and the mere look the doll had. There was blood seem to absorb the area where a knife was sewn onto the right paw, a sharp little blade, and blood stained other areas, and this doll was made of a background of white although the patterns. The rabbit with its stitching obviously made it a doll, but the creature was warm and heavy like a living creature. The grin that felt the lips were stitches, a skull-like smile, and the noise torn and then an X-mark stitched onto the reddish spot.

The eyes a button and a circular human eye, wide and held no lid or something like a shape to hide the wide stare, a dark black and although pushed into something like a socket dug into the doll's head seemed able to fall out. There were needles piercing into the doll's neck, and bandages along the stomach, the ears uneven and hold the most doll-like appearance, no warmth nor a filling, just a floppy ear. "There's nothing to watch these days." A sigh, and the bunny shifted onto his legs, floppy little things and filled, the white space made of fur, and as soon as he'd be able to make his way across to the girl in her chair, the sooner he could get petted like a precious cat, and this was the rabbit doll once motionlessly hanging in the girl's arm. The albino girl that soon seemed distraught, his eyes opened and an expression of pure fear that had no been there before.

"Calm down, I'm not leaving you, my dear. I'm sure her highness would go right off to kill me and she'd know a better way then to do simply that." The doll's tone seemed to simply shove the albino girl's worries away, with a note of no worth or adoration this rabbit showed for the girl, Alice. Shifting from one fluffy leg to another, he grunted trying to hold a rectangular control, for the TV, buttons here and there, and he was standing on the floor, under the recliner trying to pull it out which he did a few seconds muttering. The doll's words echoing from each corner, his lips didn't move but his voice was clear and coming from underneath she looked up at the calmed expression the girl wore and gave a small frightening smile. His knifed hand avoiding harm had put itself under the control, lifting it with no trouble like a spatula, and he needed no more to trouble over it, and bending his long puffy paw-like leg he threw the control up and sent it flying into the girl's arm, colliding and then falling into her lap. Alice didn't respond, she lay there, and patiently waited for her companion to return, and lost mind to acknowledge that someone she knew also had left.

"Quite, my dear. It could be interesting but you know that little bitch would be a bit mad, lets just watch something and if she ever comes back we'll do something. She'd do about anything for you, about." Another small laugh, the chuckle, and the rabbit's smile only widened, stretching string and then the rabbit gaze seemed to shift down although it wasn't quite obvious. "Damn, that stupid cat." Anger seemed obvious in the narrowing of eyes or rather the effort put into it and the distinct frown creasing his stitched lips. The knifed hand stuck into the cushion of the chair, the side and he pulled himself up, grabbing the edge and pulling the blade hand out, jumped up, slitting the seating cushion in the process and slipping into the girl's lap he felt like smiling again. "I do wander what time it is." He muttered rather hoarsely and his lips felt to a blank expression although it expressed more of a distant look as he tilted his head toward the pale hand approaching his head.

The alarming sound of a fist banging against the door, clanging of a hand beginning to bang against a metal wall and curious tilt of the rabbit's head. "Alice I do believe we have company."

_Disclaimer: Although I may have come up with most of these things my inspiration is based on Alice In Wonderland although not entirely since most of this has come from my head although is based off of something. No stealing, I won't be nice if you do. _


	3. Reality Calls

-3

_Disclaimer: …Although I may have come up with most of these things my inspiration is based on Alice In Wonderland although not entirely since most of this has come from my head although is based off of something. No stealing, I won't be nice if you do. As for this Chapter, I have to agree its a bit iffy, not that good since I was trying to get everything down as quick as I could before my mind went blank, I'll be fixing it a bit._

**Life flickered in the dull pink eyes; Alice felt the sense of realization come over her body, trembling as a cry of fear erupted. A thick wire threading through her lips and a mirrored room, walls reflecting what she had not seen, and turning in alarm, a man stood half approaching a door and half-turning back to the girl's cry, it was common, and yet a smile spread on his lips. His lips a decoration of a black, a thick amount painted on the space of an original pink and then dark lines running straight down his mouth, like stitches but his lips parted in ease to reveal the pearl colored ivory as a grin soon spread, lifting the corner of his lips. This man, was like a beautifully oriented statue, but he looked more real then Alice. He had too many dark and light colors although that wasn't the issue.**

**"My dear, you're awake.." The familiar tone struck the girl in alarm, this was Alice and in fear she struggled against the needles, the once pink gaze began its change, turning with as the illusion became its well known reality, the eyes were rotting, turning to the disgusting brown of bile and vomit and then brightened to the brightening blue it had been. The eyes holding a glassy look, shining but held something one would call a lifeless look. It was paint, the eyes were colored with paint, a closer look you could see the pupil chipping, the black irises fading, the thick hairs of lashes erupted from open lids made it much more obvious, and she was a doll. The white locks curling from behind dulling to greasy black, as a complexion came in tune, a porcelain color. A cry, loud, the seeming pain lingered a large nail pressed over her wrist and another above her ankle, she stared into the mirror in horror to find she'd been restrained.**

**A cage held her head, a metal mask that was locked evidently by a key that fit in the hole behind her head, where thick strands of her black hair fell, these strands paling and changing to its original ivory shade. The long hair messily knotted and curled, brushing her neck and running rather long as it rolled into a spindle. Needles and tubes pressed into her back, blood pressing into the holes that were made with profession, making her body even more solid looking, Alice's exterior was made of porcelain. This girl was an object, a toy; this girl was a living doll, and that was becoming obvious from the cracks beginning to form along her chest. The crudely carved breast, shaping to a proportional pair, alike but rather rigid, and she seemed to harbor a child as the doll's stomach held the touch of a round and enlarged belly.** **The loud banging interrupting her scrutinizing look, adrenaline bursting, and she struggled savagely as memory began burning her head, pressing her palms against the arm rest to only break through the bones rusting around the chain arresting her to the position of sitting against the man-made chair. A literally man-made chair, fresh faces still staring in horror, although a the horror could be seen in the gaps of the open mouths, and then there were the old bones of a skull, rotting meat perhaps still attached, and she ruined the structure as she tried to break free, the sound of a large thud, the weight of part of the arm rest colliding with the floor and the chain rattled free, scrapping the floor made of lumps of its previous form as the inward curve of an empty eye socket showed and yes, the floor were made of melted remains of bones.**

**"Where is my Queen! WHERE IS MY QUEEN?" The cry rang in a roar behind the door, and a dent formed as the door began to creak from the weight of something colliding against it. The royally dressed man turned. his beady black eye giving a disgusted look to the door as if doing this would get whomever behind the door to go away; having taken steps to approach the naked awakened Alice, and ignoring the banging raving mad man for a moment he turned to the doll, Alice, and bent down to look at the freed arm that flailed in insane excitement, the empty eye socket having less to see as the beady black eye, this man was the original form of the rabbit, Alice acknowledged that with increasing savageness, and the man remained calm as he took her arm in a tight grip and in idle precision.**

**"Shut up or I'll not open the door." He dismissed the banging as is continued, a gloved hand wiping the blood streaming from the widening gap, the nail that held Alice's arm was pressing against the gush of flesh and then the porcelain surface, causing it to crack and a bolt at either sides of the nail keeping the it inserted as the girl struggled with the it and the chain attached, pulling her hand back from the touch but the tight grip only tightened, creating more cracks along her surface. The hole were the nail pushed through was only enlarging as the metal easily continued to tear through the porcelain as it pressed against the flesh behind the exterior, the chain a short leash getting pulled against, her screams becoming choking gasps, she was loosening everything with strength of being both savage and unfeeling toward the physical pain, she was another failed project. Although she held perhaps the emotions for a living breathing creature, she didn't feel much as the heeling wounds were disrupted with each pull she gave to the restraints. The chains loosening as she gave a moment and then pulled against it again, her other arm still trying to pull free from the arm rest as her lips tried to part against the thread.**

**"Thomas! WHITEY! Thomas, please, LET. ME. IN!" The desperation was obvious in the whine, and shouts behind the door. There was a last bang of hope as the collision of whatever this anonymous figure was using against the wall silenced. The stranger seemed to have finally given heed to the warning and stopped.**

**"Alice, you stop this, or you'll crack." Thomas stated. There was a firmness in his tone and an expression of worry against his white face, a neat arrangement of white locks brushing the length of his chin. This rabbit man was dressed royally, in a suit coat, looking rather medieval, and his fingers began brushing across the girl's forehead. Lowering himself, so his beady one eye and his empty eye socket came face to Alice's blue gaze, and she pushed against his arms as he forced them down against her arms. The cage forcing her to stare into the eyes before her own, a sudden dizzying feeling washed over her. Thomas watched as her eyes began to go up and down violently, and then her head spun, blurring her face and with a sad expression he kissed the freed hand, putting it back against the chair as the arm rest regenerated, holding the chain back down against the new arm rest. The mirror walls began to blur behind Alice's eyes, and the image of the bone floor turned into darkness. Something was happening and Alice couldn't tell, her mind sedated as the sound of screaming and the images of a bloody memory failed to play perfectly behind her eyes. The sound of the door falling and the touch of lips against her hand fading into the background as her body felt lazy and heavy. The blood spilling from her porcelain wrist began to clot, as the attempt to remember had less value of forgetting behind the spell of the rabbit's eyes.**

"You broke the door, you idiot." The dull pink eyes turned, the rabbit doll stood small near the recliner as the metal door tilted against an odd angle and a man stood behind it, trying to push it open as it hung broken. This man was extremely thin and rather mutated with bumps and lumps on his face. He hunched forward, pushing against the trailer's door and it creaked in response, with a sad expression in his eye. This stranger was apparently well beaten up too, cuts and scars covering his uncovered arms. The most defining feature would be the red eye, the disease that spread to the white background of his eye, a crust of yellow around the open eye and the other sealed shut, swelling and turning purple.

"Whitey, where is…where is…my…precious…?" Was all he said, looking back up from the door, and Alice stared gawp-eye.


End file.
